


His Second Shot: Part 14

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John has a talk with his daughter. But he’s unsure of exactly what to say, without Y/n there.





	His Second Shot: Part 14

She was crying again. 

I hated it when I would hear her sobbing, usually on her bed, her little face buried in the pillow.

It hurt my heart, knowing she was hurting, that I couldn’t do anything about it. 

Knowing I couldn’t take the pain away from her.

If I could, I’d do it in a heartbeat. 

Lord knows I would. 

But that was impossible right now.

We tried our hardest to keep her in the dark. But she noticed something was wrong. She always was a bright kid.

I said what I needed, telling her not to cry, that I’d be there when she felt like her world was starting to fall.

School seemed to make it worse.

Apparently, there was bullying going on. 

When I found out, I wanted to march down there and beat the little shits for bullying my baby girl.

But I knew that wasn’t going to get me anywhere, other than in a cell.

So I had a quiet word with the kid’s parents, then spoke to Mimi.

I could tell she was afraid. 

No one reached out to her in school. No other kids stuck up for her. 

I don’t know how this world became like this, innocence so quickly claimed. 

She was fucking eight. 

How eight year olds were bullying like this, was beyond me. 

But that seemed to be the world we lived in right now.

“Mimi? Honey, what’s wrong?”

She looked up at me, her little face red, eyes puffy and swollen.

“Oh, baby girl”.

I rushed forward, sitting on her bed and pulling her onto my lap, her face burying itself into my chest, the tears staining my shirt.

“Nobody likes me. I hate being here. I wanna go back home. I want daddy back!”

I knew she hated that we had to move closer to the city.

None of us wanted to do it. But it was what had to be done for y/n.

I wished he was here right now.

He was always the best with our little girl.

He’s the one who fell in love with her as soon as he saw her.

It took a while, but eventually the adoption was completed, and we got our little girl.

Of course, Dean and Sam were a bit confused.

Dean more so than Sam.

But it didn’t take long for them to come round, loving Mimi like their own sister.

Hell, Dean was the one who seemed the most attached to her, coming over almost every day whenever he could, just wanting to spend time with his baby sister.

“Baby, no one hates you. They just don’t know you yet. Why don’t you try to speak to some other kids? Become friends with them?”

She sniffled on my shirt, wiping some of her snot, and shrugged.

I sighed, rubbing her back, not knowing what exactly to say. 

Y/n would’ve known exactly what to say.

“Listen-I know it’s hard. I know you feel out of place here. But just remember, this is the best place for us right now. It’s just for a little while longer. Then we can go back home”.

I knew I was lying. 

I had no idea how long we’d be here. 

It could be a few weeks. A few months. Or even a few years. 

No one knew. 

But I just needed to make my baby feel better right now, so a few white lies wouldn’t hurt her too much.

“But, don’t listen to the other kids. Don’t change for them. Don’t live your life for them. Look inside yourself. Listen to who you wanna be. Ok? All we want, your daddy, me, your brothers, all we want is for you to be happy. So don’t listen to them”.

I gripped her chin lightly and lifted her face, her little brown eyes looking into mine.

“If you want to be silly, be silly. If you want to laugh all day, laugh all day. If you come home with colours all over your face, do it. Enjoy it all. Because you are the most beautiful baby girl I could have ever asked for. Your daddy and me, we’ve been so blessed that we were allowed to have you”.

She looked so confused and lost right now, that I couldn’t help let out a little chuckle.

“I know you probably don’t understand what I’m saying right now. But just know, we love you. And no one’s going to say anything anymore. Dad took care of that”.

She nodded, her little hands wrapping around my neck as she yawned, quickly falling asleep in my arms.

I sat there for maybe an hour or two, Mimi being the only peace in my world right now.

How had I become basically a single parent? 

I hated it.

It was bad enough when I lost Mary, leaving Dean and Sam motherless, only me to take care of them.

But I powered through it.

Then came y/n.

He took me back.

I took him back.

There was too much between us. 

He told me he thought we shouldn’t try again, but I begged and begged until I broke down, crying to him.

He took me back then, unable to leave me, knowing just how much I was hurting, being away from him.

Sam managed to get Dean to be at least civilized, before he realized that y/n was a good guy, someone who would make me happy. 

He seemed to accept him, wanting me to have the happiness that y/n would only give me.

A few years later, Mimi came into our lives.

We were thinking about kids, but we weren’t exactly thinking it was going to be anytime soon. 

The moment we heard Bobby brought her into the station though, we knew this might be our best chance. 

When we saw her, we both fell in love.

But it was y/n who was completely in love.

She was the light in his life after that. 

I knew he loved me, of course. 

But she was always his number one, and I wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Then it all happened. 

We had to move. 

Get new jobs. 

Send Mimi to a new school. And y/n left.

I had no idea when he’d be home again. 

I hated that Mimi barely got to see him. 

But it was for the best. 

It hurt too much, taking her there.

But she was lost without him. 

And I barely knew how to take care of her alone. 

A daughter was a whole lot more different than two sons.

Luckily, Dean and Sam lived nearby. 

So they often helped out whenever they could. 

But it wasn’t the same without my husband at home, the two of us with our daughter.

God, I just wished I could see him at home again.

Wished that the three of us would be on that couch again, watching Mimi’s shitty little shows that me and y/n would sit through, just for her.

But I couldn’t help but feel that day might never come.


End file.
